Pokemon: Band of Heroes
by Avalons-Healer
Summary: A fanfiction sequel to the GC RPG Pokemon games, "Pokemon Colosseum" and "Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness." Takes place five years after "Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness." Crossover of two games. EDIT: Complete story renovated. Now has Prologue.
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

10 years ago, a crime syndicate by the name of Cipher unleashed "Shadow Pokemon" onto the world and was bent on world domination through their boss, Evice.

They were defeated – in the end – by two teens: one, a snagger from the infamous Team Snagem, and the other a normal girl on her way to Agate Village to see her grandparents, only to be kidnapped in Pyrite Town and to be saved by the snagger in Phenac City. They later discovered that the girl had the ability to identify Shadow Pokemon, which was why the kidnappers were after her.

They travelled around the desert region of Orre, "snagging" Shadow Pokemon with each encounter and opening their hearts with the Relic Stone in Agate, with the help of the girl's grandfather; a legendary Pokemon Trainer by the name of Eagun.

Despite the fact that they saved the world and defeated Evice on the top of Realgam Tower, they did not discover one piece of the puzzle that would lead to the future: the death of a man by the hands of a Cipher and his Shadow Pokemon.

I was only five at the time. Five years after the incident, though, I became involved with the second Shadow Incident, when Professor Krane – the head guy at the Pokemon Headquarters Lab in Western Orre – was kidnapped by Ciphers. As soon as I got on my scooter and went after him to the edge of the desert region, I found myself in an adventure that I would never forget.

When I finally defeated Greevil – the _real_ boss of Cipher – on Citadark Isle, I was finally at peace. My life was somewhat normal again.

After Greevil's epiphany – thanks to his non-corrupt son, Eldes – I thought that maybe, just maybe, things could be normal for once. No artificially closed hearts of Pokemon, no fear struck in the hearts of the citizens of Orre, and no more heroes to take them down.

Who would have thought that someone would be twisted enough to start it all over again?


	2. Chapter One: Errand at Agate

**Chapter One: Errand at Agate (Michael)**

"Big brother, wake up!"

You gotta be kidding me!

"Leave me alone, Jovi…" I grumbled in reply, rolling over to face the wall. "I'm still tired from yesterday…"

Seriously, though, whatever made Professor Krane start a boot camp for the HQ trainers? I thought we trained mentally to think of quick strategies during intense battles?

"Mommy wants to see us, though!" Jovi argued.

I growled in frustration. I was tired, and all I was asking for was to sleep in on my day off!

But, this is my sister we're talking about. My now ten-year-old sister who still can't address herself in first-person rather than third, who I love to pieces since she was born. Ever since…

I shook off the thought and sat up yawning, rubbing my eyes tiredly. "Alright, I'm up."

Jovi cheered and decided to tackle me out of joy, causing me to topple over screaming, and eventually laughing.

A woman with her long brown hair in a tight bun and wearing a pink dress outfit and heels stood with her arms crossed over her chest as she listened the a man standing across from her behind his desk.

The man with short, tousled red hair and wearing round-rimmed glasses, a pastel green dress shirt, brown dress pants and shoes under a white lab coat that reached to his knees stood behind his desk, talking to his colleague.

The woman is my mom, Lily. She was the one who completed the now well-known Purification Chamber when Professor Krane – the red-headed man with the lab coat – got kidnapped five years before; it was a project originally started by the Professor and my dad, before…

"Ah, Michael!" Professor Krane exclaimed. "You're finally up! Did the boot camp session tire you out?"

I put on a weak smile. "Yeah. Smart move there, Professor."

"Good morning, Michael." My mom said. "I'm sorry to have woken you up this early on your day-off, but I need you to do me a favor."

I turned my attention to my mom completely. No surprise here; she always asks me to do favors. Most of them are just delivery or pick-up jobs, but it's still fun to get out of the lab every once in a while.

"Sure, mom." I replied. "Do I have to pick-up something again?"

"Something like that." My mom answered. "I need you to go see Eagun. I know it's a huge favor to ask of you to go to Agate Village right now, but he promised a piece of private information to us earlier, so I told him that I could trust you to bring it safely."

So that's why she woke me up so early… It's a big job, I must say, but… my mom trusts me, so…

"Okay, mom. I'll bring Jovi along, too."

My mom showed me her "thank you so much, you're a life saver" smile before she said, "Thanks, Michael. Be careful, you two, okay?"

"We will." Jovi and I replied simultaneously.


	3. Chapter Two: Road to Agate

**Chapter Two: Road To Agate (Wes)**

Roaring engines spitting sparks every minute, sand flying in three-foot clouds behind my speeding wheels, wind in my hair and sand particles bouncing off my chrome goggles.

If I were alone, this would be my getaway: riding across the deserts of Orre, solo, at high speed.

"Wes, slow down!"

I sighed. But, I am not alone. The sand clouds aren't three-feet tall, they are a mere two. No particles bounce off my chrome goggles – in which, I have them on my head instead of on the bridge of my nose – and I'm running low on gas after we just rode across the whole desert region of Orre. And all of a sudden, the roaring engines seem to be another irritable addition to the whole scene, but maybe that's just me.

It's a good thing that the bartender at the Outskirt Stand gave me a gallon of diesel before we left. I might need to use it soon.

I turned to face my partner/passenger: an auburn-headed girl with pigtails wearing a blue track jacket and a pair of white shorts and boots – the uniform for the girls at the Phenac Gym/Academy.

"Rui, if I were to slow down, the gas wouldn't cover as much ground as it would now!" I hollered over the roaring engine. "Besides, the sooner we get to Agate, the better!"

"What, so we can get out faster?!" Rui argued.

"Exactly!" I retorted. "_I_ wanted to just _hang out_ today, which was what I bargained for! I did _not_ ask for a trip across the desert to Western Orre to see your grandfather!"

Rui's grandfather, Eagun, was once a legendary Pokemon Trainer. And he still is. He is a well-respected man and many people know of him, either personally or through the grapevine. He said that he wanted us to meet someone, and that it had to do with the purification system for the Runaway Shadow Pokemon that we managed to find.

But I wasn't very happy with the idea of being reminded of my duties… And as usual, Rui was there to read my thoughts.

"The only reason you're complaining is because it involves Shadow Pokemon!" Rui hollered back over the engines.

I focused on the road, trying to ignore Rui's remark. Rui always had a knack for reading people's minds; especially mine. I didn't mind it at times when I wanted to say something but was too scared to, but at times like these, it kind of pissed me off!

Yes, I did not like the idea of Shadow Pokemon still roaming the land. It's because of those beasts that Team Snagem got corrupted by Cipher, only to be backstabbed by them halfway through my journey with Rui. It's because of them that I had to blow up the damn base to stop the whole snagging process for Shadow Pokemon, steal the Snag Machine, and shut down the whole fucking process from top to bottom!

"Look, Wes…"

I blinked as I returned to reality by Rui's voice. We had entered the forest paths of Orre. The climate was cooler here, and the leather trenchcoat that I had on didn't seem so uncomfortable all of a sudden.

"I know you've been through a lot…" she continued. "But, Grandpa said that he found a way to purify the Runaways that we found faster. Don't you think that's a good reason to postpone our plans?"

I eased the bike to a stop and then turned to face Rui's face. Her expression was reassuring and pleading at the same time. Then again, wasn't this always her face when she was feeling two emotions at once? (She has a tendency to do that… one of her many amazing abilities as a human…)

I guess the Shadow Pokemon didn't bring me everything dark and gloomy. They brought me something else… something a bit more pleasing and light…

A tamer for my wild spirits and dark emotions: a girl with auburn pigtails named Rui.

I smiled weakly. The first smile of my day. "Thanks, Rui."

Rui tilted her head and stared at me dubiously. "What for?"

I pointed a finger to my face. "For this, dumbass."

Rui smiled and giggled. "So, you'll go willingly? No complaints?"

I held out a leather gloved hand. My fingers except for the thumb and pinky were down. "I promise."

Rui's smile widened as she did the same motion with her hand and linked our pinkies together. "Deal!"

Just as she touched my thumb with hers, a voice from above cried, "There's another one!"

I gasped and looked up. There were people, everywhere.

"Ciphers?" I muttered to myself.

"Wes, drive!" Rui cried.

We let go of each other's hands and I pressed on the gas pedal. The engine roared and soon we were off like a bullet. Over the engine, we could hear the cries of the mysterious people in the trees as they hopped from one branch to another, chasing after us.

I looked at the gas gauge. The red needle was almost at the red painted "E."

"Shit!" I swore. "We're almost out of gas!"

The light blinked on and so did the alarm for low gas.

"We can go for another 46 kilometers!" Rui reassured. "Agate is in another 40, we can make it!"

A loud bang resonated in the forest paths as a bullet shot at my front wheel.

"Dammit!" I cried. "Hold on!"

The motorbike screeched to a halt and Rui and I were thrown out of our seats.

I had managed to grab onto Rui as we tumbled down the dirt path and landed in a messy heap five meters from the bike.

Shit, it hurt! I could barely move, let alone get up. Rui…

Oh, no… Rui!

I forced my eyes open and had my breath caught in my throat when I saw her weak body under my free arm. Our faces were an inch apart and I could see the small scars that the gravel made on her fine skin. She was crying, her clear tears rolling over the bridge of her nose. Were they tears of fear or pain? Or both…?

"Rui, you alright?" I choked out.

Rui forced a painful smile. "I just thought you were dead for a second there…" – she whimpered as she winced, moving closer to me – "Ow… I can't move… I might have sprained my arm."

"Don't worry." I reassured, moving my hand down to her face. "Everything's going to be fine. I promise."

Rui closed her eyes, her smile returning. "Don't promise so much." – she opened her eyes to meet mine for a moment, then closed them again as she moved closer to me, causing my heart to skip a beat – "Just promise me that you'll go see grandpa without me, okay?"

"Huh?" I looked down to see Rui's resting head. "What the hell do you mean by that?!"

After that, everything seemed to fly by so quickly. Rough arms pulling Rui away from me… I kept calling her name, only to be kicked every time I did. Usually, Rui would be the one to panic the most at times like these, but she was unusually calm…

I don't understand! What the hell is going on?!

"Rui!" I cried one last time as her now unconscious body was thrown into a truck, the door closing on her. I was kicked one last time in the stomach before they culprits ran back to the truck and drove off.

The last thing I remember before falling into darkness was a boy with flaming red hair and a girl with blue baos on her head on a white hover scooter approaching…


End file.
